Hikari Sweet and Pure
by Nagome
Summary: Yugi is abused by friends and even his own Yami. What will happen to our fav. hikari? Will he do something drastic? ((NOT YAOI))
1. Prologue

Nagome: Hi!!  
  
Yugi: Why are you so happy?  
  
Nagome: I had like seven pixi stix!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue!!!  
  
Yugi: *sigh* on to the fic!  
  
~~~Hikari's Pain and Love~~~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Tears formed in Yugi's eyes as he watched his former friends having fun. Yes his former friends. They had abandoned him, even his own Yami, his darkness. They didn't need him anymore, now that they had Yami. "Are you done with the dishes yet boy?" asked his grandfather. Even he preferred Yami over his own grandson. Yugi gulped "almost Sir," he said softly. "Hey brat," Yami shouted from the living room "bring me a soda, Now!" Yugi sighed as he turned off the water and went to the fridge to get Yami his drink. Now known by boy or brat by his former friends and family. Walking to Yami he held out the soda for the former pharaoh to take. "Hey brat" Tea sneered "nice shiner!" Yugi's cheeks turned bright red. Now that he had no friends bullies could pick on him easier than ever. "Yeah" said Joey "almost as good as the one I gave you." They started laughing as Yugi turned and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "Get back here you little brat," Yami shouted up the stairs "you're not done with the dishes yet!" Yugi ignored him and continued to run until he reached the attic; which was now his bed room. Yami had been given his old room and Yugi was crammed up there. No one had bothered to clean it before he moved up there, no one cared enough to. A small mattress had been squished in the far corner; that was his destination. As he ran into his 'room' and slammed the door behind him. Locking it he shouted "do them yourself your lazy highnass!" Yugi quickly ran to his bed and hid under his tattered old blanket. He heard a loud bang and the sound of people running up the attic stairs. "Open up ya little screw up" Yami roared as he banged his first on the door. "Yeah" shouted Joey "you need to learn who's the boss around here!" Yugi heard Tristan laughing at what they were going to do to him. Yugi's small body started to quiver; he heard the hinges give and a low chuckle. "There you are my itty-bitty Hikari." Yugi gulped, then he felt the blanket pulled from his body letting the cold air whip against his soft flesh. Yami grabbed roughly at Yugi's shoulder. "Come here you little brat," he snarled. Yami punched Yugi in the stomach, successfully knocking the air out of his little hikari. "Now," he growled in Yugi's ear "say you're sorry." Yugi's bottom lip quivered as the three boys glared at him. Yugi opened his mouth to speck, but Yami snapped his hand over it. "No?" Yami said a smirk playing across his lips. "Fine" at this Yami, Joey and Tristan started to beat up the smallest hikari. After a while of abuse they left him there, on the floor of the attic, wallowing in a puddle of his own blood and tears. Yugi couldn't move, everything hurt, but most of all his heart. He was sure something was broken. Closing his big amethyst eyes, he let sleep over come him.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Nagome: So what do you think?  
  
Yugi: Please R&R!!! 


	2. Hikari's Pain

Nagome: And I'm back with another chapter! Yay!!!  
  
Yugi: *sigh* more pixi stix?  
  
Nagome: How did u know?  
  
Yugi: Oh never mind.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue!  
  
Nagome: Well here ya go!!!  
  
~~~Hikari's Pain and Love~~~  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@  
  
The next morning his grandfather or 'sir' as Yugi had to call him now came to wake him for school and to make breakfast. Yugi could barely stand up anymore. As Sir left the room Yugi made a choice, a choice to make the pain end. When he got home he would kill himself.  
  
School went by as usual, bullies beating him up, his former friends picking on him. The teachers told him just how awful he was doing in all his classes. He would just stand there and look at the floor as they yelled. 'Why couldn't you be more like Yami? You used to be such a good student. What happened? Your grandfather must be so upset with you.' And that's how it went until the last bell rang.  
  
As he walked into his house, Yugi bit his lip "Sir" he called. Hi grandfather could not get involved. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a note on the refrigerator. It read  
  
Yami, I have to go to the store. Be back soon. Get the little brat to make you supper. If he doesn't you know what to do; just like yesterday. Love, Grandpa  
  
'So no one really cares' he thought. He sat his backpack down and went to a drawer. Inside he found the perfect tool; a steak knife. Yugi quickly brought it up stairs along with a pen and paper. Closing the door as he entered the room Yugi sat down on his bed. He pulled out the pen and paper and began to write.  
  
To my dearest friends  
  
If no one really cares  
  
Than am I really here?  
  
I guess no  
  
Because love is not shown  
  
I am left alone  
  
In the darkness of my heart  
  
Drowning in my tears  
  
Wallowing in self pity  
  
But,  
  
Promised is the pain to stop  
  
As soon as my heart beat ends  
  
I know what you'll say  
  
"Bout time he went away"  
  
So good bye my dear and cherished friends.  
  
I doubt anyone will really care if I'm gone. But I thought I should tell you what my life is like now. Everyday 'Sir' gets me up at 6:00am to make breakfast. Then I'm criticized on how horrible it is. Next as I walk to school, alone might I add, I'm beaten up by various bullies. Then I'm harassed by you guys my former friends and my own Yami. Even he thinks that tormenting me is the most entertaining thing to do. Finally I have to rush home trying to, and failing most of the time, to avoid bullies so I can make Yami and 'sir' there dinners. Even my own grandpa, the only family I have left, prefers my darkness over me. So today I'll make all the pain end by making my life end. So goodbye.  
~Yugi~  
  
Tears slid down his ivory cheeks and stained the paper. He sat down the paper and pen don on the floor. Slowly he picked up the knife and held it to his wrist. "Goodbye" he whispered as he roughly pushed the knife down. Strangely it didn't hurt it was just numb. Slowly he cut his other wrist, and then he leaned backward letting his head rest on the pillow. 'Finally,' he thought 'finally it ends. All the pain ends.  
  
Yami waved goodbye to his friends. Entering the kitchen he found grandpa's note and Yugi's backpack. 'Little bra' he thought 'didn't even bother to start dinner. He'll need to be taught another lesson.' Yami walked up the attic stairs silently so he could take Yugi by surprise. He pushed the door open and shouter "where are you, you little...." His eyes went wide as he saw all of the blood; Yugi's blood. As fast as he could he ran to his hikari's side. "Yugi" he shouted "please wake up little one. Please." Yami checked his pulse; it was still there but very weak. He called an ambulance to take Yugi to the emergency room. It was there in under five minutes. "Please," Yami whispered to the men taking Yugi "please save him." ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Nagome: *sob*  
  
Yugi: Please R&R!!! 


End file.
